G.I. Joe: Operation Hiss 1
|Synopsis1= The G.I. Joe Team has been asked to investigate the M.A.R.S. corporation after the events at the polar ice cap. Scarlett and Snake-Eyes are currently reporting in to Hawk, Dataframe is on the line as well, from Guangzhou, China. They are at a M.A.R.S. China facility that went dark yesterday, no telecommunications and no computer network and the gates are sealed. The Chinese government has allowed the Joes to infiltrate the facility. But it is an observe and report, a non-combat mission. Moments later Snake-Eyes and Scarlett are rope-lining into the facility using hand signals they make a move on a container that is being loaded. Snake-Eyes takes out two of the crew and Scarlett begins inspecting the paperwork and determines that none of the crates are being sent to the same place. Snake-Eyes just cuts open a box to reveal vials of nanomites. They realize that the factory has been manufacturing nanomites and is about to ship them out to the world in large amounts. As Scarlett is reporting back to Dataframe about the shipments, they are attacked and cornered in the container. Snake-Eyes blows a hole in the backside and they run out. They are stopped in their tracks by three throwing stars. Storm Shadow has arrived. Scarlett splits off as Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow attack each other. Scarlett heads for the computer control room with Dataframe guiding her. Three Neo-Vipers get in her way but she easily kills them with her crossbow. After she makes it to the control room in order so she can prevent the use of the nanomites, she determines that destroying the computer servers is the best way. As she smashes them, more Neo Vipers arrive causing her to retreat. Outside Snake-Eyes knocks Storm Shadow over but he flips out of the way. The continue their sword fight on the roof of the factory. Scarlett, now racing to the nanomite storage tanks has Dataframe translate the Chinese code to reprogram the nanomites to eat bauxite, which is the material they are made of. Dataframe sends the program that will release the nanomites to eat themselves. Storm Shadow gets several punches and kick in on Snake-Eyes, which causes him to have to flip off the roof of the building. As he lands he sees Scarlett and runs to join up with her near the storage tanks. A large group of nanomite controlled workers come rushing at them. Scarlett releases the reprogrammed nanomites who then attack there fellow nanomites. This erases the mind controlling nanomites of workers and they revert back to normal. Snake Eyes and Scarlett disappear into the night. Later, Scarlett and Snake Eyes are giving their mission report to Hawk and Duke. Duke gets a comment from Scarlett about his uniform. And Duke's response is "I think it has a certain classic fair to it." Scarlett continues to make fun of it. Hawk interrupts telling them that M.A.R.S. factories all over the globe have gone dark and the captured Baroness isn't giving them an information. Hawk ends the briefing with saying "I suspect we're just getting started here". |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1="What's with the getup?" "You don't like it?" "Am I supposed to?" "I think it has a certain '''classic' flair to it." :--'Scarlett' does not approve of Duke's RAH-inspired clothes. |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=*'First appearance': Dataframe *Lift-Ticket is mentioned. *''Operation Hiss'' was originally a free giveaway at some retailers with purchase of the ''Rise of Cobra'' videogame. The free copy had a cover matching the game's box art, as well as in-game codes that are blacked out in the mass market version. *Storm Shadow survived. G.I. Joe references *The nanomite storage tank is number 82. *Duke wears a version of his classic A Real American Hero uniform. |RealWorldRefs1=*The Guangdong Province is located in southeastern China, located on the South China Sea. It is China's most populous province. |Footnotes= }}